


Done

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emma and Henry are only mentioned, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Regina, Self-Harm, She’s been through so much, This is just about Regina, Vent story, so is david, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM!!DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY UPSET BY SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, OR DEPRESSION!





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a vent story because things in my life haven’t been so great lately.

Regina just didn’t care anymore. 

As she dragged the blade down her wrist, she realized that she truly didn’t care anymore. She didn’t care about staying clean, about eating, about anything. Henry had been taken from her by Prince Charming and, she was just so done. 

She was tired

Tired of living. Tired of fighting. Tired of being depressed all the time. 

She was just tired. 

She didn’t think about how Emma would react to her cutting herself for the first time in years. And, quite frankly, she didn’t really care. She and Emma weren’t dating or anything but, the blonde woman seemed to care about Regina. 

She noticed that Regina’s been losing weight. She noticed how the brunette had been losing all of her sass. She noticed how Regina just seemed to give up instead of fighting. 

Emma noticed. 

Regina just hoped that Emma would notice when she wore long sleeved shirts from now on to hide the scars on her wrist. 

She felt the blood drip down her wrist and heard it drip onto the floor as she continued. 

This was the reformed evil queen. She wasn’t evil nor was she intimidating in that moment. Because, under her facade of dominance and control, she was just a broken woman. 

A broken woman who everyone eventually left.


End file.
